


ka hale kitty

by hongsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cat Cafés, Cats, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsoap/pseuds/hongsoap
Summary: junhui works at a cat cafe, and his friend mingyu brings a cute boy along with him one day. things spiral from there.





	ka hale kitty

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first!! multi-chapter fic!! and i kind of really suck at these but it's summer which means i can improve all day long!! i might make a playlist for this on spotify hehe

“junhui! you’re on break, you don’t have to be here!” wonwoo shouts, but junhui just smiles. “i always hang with them on my lunch break, isn’t that right princess?” he cooes, the cat rubbing its face into his palm. “so cute.” he mumbles under his breath, and all wonwoo can do is shake his head. obviously you have to love cats to work at a cafe, but wonwoo thinking junhui loves cats a little _too_ much. he always is hanging out with them, and he loves those cats more than anything in the world. junhui should be the manager honestly, because he’s done more for the cats and the cafe than anyone else has.

 

wen junhui is a dork who works at a cat cafe called ka hale kitty, and works there part time for college. he’s going to school to be a vet, because he loves animals more than the average person obviously. at lunch, he eats with the cats and shares his food with them, and stays with them after closing until they all fall asleep so he can go home knowing they’re alright. but he doesn’t mind, he loves those cats (especially a new kitten they recently got, which they haven’t named yet). cats are just great, and wonwoo is just glad someone is caring for all of those cats.

 

“princess? what did you choose for her background this time?” wonwoo scoffs, but junhui smiles with all of his teeth. “oh i already posted it by her bed! princess comes from a kingdom in ireland, surrounded and hidden by trees! even though she’s the princess, she makes a lot of the kingdom’s decisions and even fights in battle!” he says with enthusiastically. wonwoo shakes his head and laughs, and junhui cocks his head to the side. “what are you laughing at?” junhui asks. “oh nothing, just i don’t think you’ll ever love someone as much as you love those cats. like seriously, other than your mom, no one even comes _close_ to the cats.” wonwoo says.

 

okay, maybe that is true. junhui hasn’t been in a serious relationship before, he just ends up talking with them but never going any further, romantically at that. but he does really hope that he’ll find somebody special (other than the cats), because it’s kind of unhealthy. i mean, nothing wrong with loving cats but he doesn’t want to become a crazy cat lady besßaßfore he becomes seventy. but until mr. right comes along, all he has is the cats for now.

 

“junhui i see customers! stop playing with mini jun and get behind the counter!” another employee yells, and as soon as he reaches it, he hears the bell ring, and a fit of giggles. “ah jun you’re here!” one of the customers yell. “mingyu, the usual i presume?” junhui says, already making mingyu’s order. “you guessed it, and get two of them, my new friend here has never been here before.” mingyu says, which makes junhui turn around to see, _the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen_.

 

he has black charcoal hair, and chocolate brown eyes. his face is so bold, yet so soft, with a sharp jaw with cute cheeks, and he’s so so _cute_. that’s all junhui can think about as he makes mingyu’s drink, he’s so cute. junhui’s heart is beating out of his chest, he’s not even facing the boy, but he can feel him staring at him. “minghao, stop staring!” he hears mingyu whine, so that’s his name, minghao. cute name for a cute boy.

 

“h-here’s your order!” junhui says quietly, he can feel his cheeks burning. goddamnit, do your job junhui! it’s just serving, he’s been doing it for almost half a year now. but minghao, there’s something about him that makes his stomach feel all fluttery and weird. the feeling makes him sick, but he kind of wants more of it. “mingyu, who made these? they’re so funny” minghao says, holding up a cat background. “oh those are all junhui, he loves these cats man.” mingyu drags him back before junhui can hide behind the counter, and he feels like burying himself into a ditch.

 

“minghao, this is junhui! he’s one of my best friend, and moved here from china to become a vet.” mingyu introduces him, all junhui can do is wave and twiddle his thumbs. “i’m minghao, nice to meet you.” he shakes junhui’s hand, and junhui thinks he’s gonna pass out because my god _even his hands are pretty._ “where do you get all of these ideas from?” he asks, and junhui is so glad he asked about the cats instead of himself. “actually, i decide whatever goes with a name. like princess, is a princess from ireland.” junhui explains. “wah that’s so cool! is there one you named after yourself?” junhui really likes this boy.

 

“actually, here he is! this is mini junhui, or junnie, who came from shenzhen, china and loves to dance.” junhui’s words flow a lot easier when he’s talking about cats, he realizes. “really? i’m from china too, and i love dancing!” minghao exclaims, and the conversation between them continues to flow like a river.

 

“is there a cat you haven’t named yet?” minghao asks, and junhui perks up. “there is, this little fella hasn’t got a name yet, what do you think we should name him?” junhui asks, and minghao thinks. should he say his name, or would that be weird? i mean so far, he likes jun, a lot, like a little more than a twenty dollar tip. he’s just so cute, and he loves cats so much.

 

“well how about the8, kinda like infinity but turned up, so he can do anything!” mingyu rolls his eyes. “that’s his stage name for his dance competitions, so he just wants you to name it after him.” mingyu says. “aw, that’s a cute name! i bet it’ll have a cute background too.” junhui says, and minghao’s cheeks feel like they’re burning. he though junhui was a bit shy from the way he acted, obviously that was a lie. “minghao-yah, blushing are we? junhui, calm down or else he’ll pass out.” mingyu says, and now it’s jun’s turn to blush.

 

junhui and minghao talk the entire time while mingyu is a bit more focused on wonwoo, so it works out fine. at the end, they end up exchanging numbers, and realize they both are taking a choreography class when the new semester starts. junhui’s heart beats out of his chest when he put his number in his phone, saving his contact as ‘haohao🥰’.

 

he really likes this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: caratbitzen  
> ig: lailasonline  
> tumblr: junhuifansite


End file.
